Unacknowledged Beauty
by FallingNightStar
Summary: Being different from her family because of her rare eyes color she was told by along everyone that she was beautiful but to her she wasn't if she didn't dress up. Her life changed when she traveled through time in her dreams, shortly after a very rare and pure power is unlocked and if the dark forces has the power it would great destruction. And that power is the of God.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie Chan adventures Fan Fiction

"Ever since I was little I remember when the series came out I've always want to write my own fan fiction about it but I never did, I had lots of idea but I was mostly focused on a certain season. So I thought what the hell and just write it already. And that's what I'm doing I hope you reading will like it."

"Chapter 1. The dream that became reality."

"Ever since I started High School I always wanted my own place so I wouldn't be criticized by my mom about what I wear, during my sophomore year I discovered the doll look and fell in love it with it. I wasn't really that confident about the way I normally look, a lot of people are surprised that I think that about myself that I wasn't beautiful. To them including my family I'm already beautiful, but too me I really don't see it as much. I worked at a grocery store since I was still going to school I couldn't work long hours, the more I worked the more I got paid. I had good hours I worked right after school and I worked on weekends and holidays, most teenagers would hang out with their friends. I had a lot of friends I didn't hang out with them as much cause I worked a lot and barely had a free schedule on my time. I even got offered to join the school theater and quire because I could sing, I was very well known at my school as a singer. I have a unique singing voice the only reason that everyone knew was that I sang a little when I was in elementary school and won the talent show and a couple of singing companions, I even got offered a record contract and I turned them down Speaking of unique there was something else that was different about me it was my eyes I was the only one in my entire family with purple violet eyes they looked fake because there shade that was the only part of me that I liked about myself. With all the money I have and saved up for my own place on the side I bought a lot of dresses and mythical outfits from the mid evil fairs that I like going too, paying any dress that caught my eye. Everything was going great until I reached my senior year my step mom wanted me to get out of the doll and mythical look and wear normal cloths saying that what I like wasn't real clothing just costumes, that I should sell them and buy more real clothes with all the money I spend on my dresses. It really broke my heart hearing her say that too me even my dad agreed with her, with that I started to look for apartments at a good price I already had a car so I didn't mind the drive as long as I get to be as far away from my parents it's fine with me. My older sister already moved out when I was a freshmen and I think my parents would like me to move out in the future, I wanted to move out a little after I graduation High School. It turns out it took me until I was twenty one till I finally moved out I saved enough to finally have my own place, I wouldn't be staying alone one of my friends Zoey wanted to be roommates with me and she was on the same boat as me with our parents and our choice of fashion. Zoey was more into anime and cosplay I really wasn't I liked watch a couple that's pretty much it, the place that I found and that me and Zoey like as an apartment complex in San Francisco. The apartment had three rooms in case we have guests it was very large and the cost was $2,000 a month with the two of us that would only be a $1,000 a month which was a nice deal for the both of us, and the distance from our family was pretty nice three states over in a large state was pretty worth the drive."

" Once me and Zoey finally moved in with help with some movers to putting out belonging in the apartment it took us about two weeks un pack everything and have things the way we wanted it Zoey had her room which was filled with all her anime stuff and I had my room which looked like a dolls house or the inside of baron humbert von gikkingen house from the cat returns movie, that was the only anime movie I liked I really loved the inside of that house and I really tried my best to replicate that. Of course my room had a nice full size bed and I had my own little twist to since I could find all the furniture that was used in the movie, I had large closet that I was very happy with to put all my dresses in it I had normal cloths not a lot but some."

"Everything was going pretty normal until I had dream, Zoey found a job the second week we moved in together. I have found one yet while I was waiting for her I decided to dress up a little a mix for doll and the mythical look, I went with the dark look so I went with black fairy vintage princess lace dress. With it I paired it with long anime elf ears and a curly silver gray vintage wig with bangs, it looks pretty real that's why I went with it. Because of my eyes I didn't bother wearing contacts I went with gothic Lolita makeup to give me that doll look with a hint of elf in it including black lip stick, the tights that I wore with it where black woven flower tights and black ballet shoes. The final thing I put on was my headdress which I loved the most a handmade black ram horn goat headdress with a veil and dark red roses on top of it including white pearls that where around them, I was so proud and happy with myself I looked so beautiful and it looked just how I wanted it to look, I'm happy that I look young for my age despite being twenty one I look like I'm sixteen. I had some time before Zoey came back so I took a quick nap on my bed surprisingly the moment I closed my eyes I fell right asleep."

"When I opened my eyes again I saw myself laying under neither a large cherry blossom tree and it looked like it was noon. I stood up while I was still sitting on the ground looked around at my environment the area I was in looked pretty realistic.

"Wonder why I'm dreaming this, I've never had a dream that had cherry blossoms before?" a noise quickly caught my attention it was the sound of a single footstep on grass, I looked over to where the noise had come from. I saw a young man looking at me with a very surprised look on his face, I couldn't help but notice his clothing that looked Chinese like something they wore thousands of years ago but it looked a little nice like a servant's uniform. When I started to get up off the ground the young man started to slowly back away from me.

"Can you tell me what this place is?" To my surprise he started to bow to me as he was talking to me

"You are in China."

"China? Why am I dreaming about China?" I thought that to myself just after he said that when the young man spoke to me again he lifted his head up to look at me

"Might I ask who you might be my lady are you a goddess?"

"Yes I suppose I am?" I answered his with a calm and friendly smiled since I was dreaming I couldn't help but lay to the poor guy

"The young man told me that he was an artist and that he would be honored to have me model for him, I gladly accepted. As I was walking with the man he walked two feet away from me from in front of me as if he didn't want to walk next to me, before I even enter his shack he wanted me to wait outside for a little bit to clean thing up in the inside. I didn't want to wait in the sun so I sat down in the shade under a few trees.

"This is the most realistic dream I've ever had in my life, if I'd known better I'd say I traveled through time?" I barely giggled at the thought

"Instead of painting inside the shack the young man wanted to paint and draw outside, he used ancient Chinese art tools that I've only seen in an art text book when I took an art class in high school, it felt like he was drawing and painting for hours of different poses. He let me see each one when he was done with them, the drawings where great even though they weren't in color the art work was beautiful. Something about his art seemed familiar the way he uses his brush strokes and details, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Before I knew it day turned into night the moon was full and the sky was covered in stars, the young man warned me not to wonder at night because of the empire Shendu's palace was nearby and I should go there. I didn't know or care who this Shendu was I played along and told him that I would stay away from that palace, as I was looking around the forest I felt a freeze and I could smell sea water. Once that sent was in the air I starting running to it not realizing that I was not in the area of Shendu's palace which was near the sea cliffs that I was not at, I found myself at the cliff with a beautiful view of the sea with the moonlight reflecting off the water.

"Now this is a view I can't imagine what the sunset looks like?" I held my hands in front of me where my chest was like I praying I closed my eyes and started singing

"Lo he comes with cloud descending, once for favored sinners slain. Thousand thousand saints attending Swell the triumph of his train. Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah God appears on Earth to reign, god appears on Earth to reign." Before I continued singing I heard the trees rustling like something large was pushing away from them when I looked to see what was making that noise it stopped the second I looked and I was very surprised at what I was looking at, a large dragon that was size of a two store house was looking directly at me. He looked like the mix of a Chinese and European dragon and red eyes, just looking at the expression on his face was just as surprised to see me. As soon as he look one step forward I took one step back the cliff started to give right under my feet then finally the cliff gave and I was screaming as I was falling down I quickly closed my eyes hoping that I would wake up.

"Aspen, Aspen?" As soon as I heard Zoey's voice I quickly woke up from my dream and she was hovering over my head

"Wow looked like you were having some crazy dream?" I stood up from my bed and asked her

"How long was I out?"

"Oh about five minutes I think?" Was the answer I got from Zoey I quickly got off the bed while I was talking to her

"What no that can't be right it had to be hours?" Zoey held out my black parasol in front of her while she spoke to her

"Looks I don't know what kind of dream you had, it's just a dream."

"It's said dreams can affect reality, not telling which is real." I said that to her with a smile on my face as I took my parasol out of her hands and she spoke instead of me

"For dreams are gate ways to another world which can't be touched by reality or the real world." We were both laughing at the same time, after that we left out apartment and walked outside me and Zoey had cars but we wanted walk since it was a nice day out. It was also a school day so there wasn't a lot of kids out, me and Zoey where walking back an elementary school and it looked like reses.

"Heads up!" a kid shouted that as a ball was thrown back a few kids Zoey caught the ball before it hit me

"Thanks Zoe." I said that to her when she smiled at her I was a little surprised when I looked from behind her Zoey turned around and saw most of the kids where looking at me and Zoey said to them while she tossed the ball back to one of them

"Take a picture of her children it'll last longer?"

"Zoey this is our lives." I said that to her while I was pulling down my parasol

"And something tells me that we're the only one in this city that like this stuff?" The boys where blushed just after I pulled down my parasol

"Whoa how beautiful." One girl said that too me she has short, jet black hair. Her eyes are a brownish color. Zoey smiled and puts both of her hands on my shoulders from behind me when she spoke to the girl

"Isn't she, I'd wear this outfit myself if I could pull it off this good." I started to laugh out of a little embracement

"Hey come on Zoe I bet you'd look good in this too?" When I stopped laughing I looked at the kids and spoke to them

"Why don't you kids return to your reses before you get yelled at by your teacher?" The kids agreed to what I said and walked away even though they didn't want too but the girl the spoke to me stayed and asked me

"So you two aren't from here huh?" Instead of me Zoey answered her question while she lifted her hands off my shoulder

"Yes that's right we came here from Colorado."

"Colorado? What are you two doing in San Francisco?" Was what the young girl asked us and I answered that question

"We're living our dream to get away as far away from our parents and family as possible." Before I continued Zoey spoke instead of me

"So we decided to share an apartment with each other and it's going pretty great." After she said that the girl said to us

"No way cool, I'm jade. Jade Chan and who might you two be?"

"Zoey Winchester is my name." When Zoey said her name I said mine

"And I'm Aspen, Aspen Luna Lockwood."

"Aspen Luna Lockwood? That's the coolest name I've ever heard in my life." Jade said that with a very happy look on her face then Zoey said to her

"I know right that's what I said when I first met Aspen."

"Hey you know if you are up for you could check out my uncle's antique shop, there's a lot of weird stuff in there."

"He wouldn't happen to have magic item would he?" I was the one that asked her than and just after I said that Jade busted out

"You bet his does and a whole much of old stuff." After Jade said that Zoey looked at me

"You think it's worth checking out?"

"Better than check stuff out online." I said that too her then I looked back at jade while I was pulling up my parasol again

"Well come by later around five we were just about to head to the museum and get some lunch." Jade said to me and Zoey

"Sounds great I'll tell them you two will come by."

"Once our talk with Jade ending we finally made it to a café that was near the museum that we were going too, I had a lot of stare before we went to the café the people that where stepping out of the museum where almost shocked seeing me for some odd reason.

"Is it just me or is everyone here giving you the shocked and stunned look?" Zoey whispered that too me when she put down her coffee and I whispered to her

"I know it looks like they've seen a ghost mostly the people that came from the museum?"

"You think there's something at the museum?" Zoey asked me that as I got up from my chair and grabbed my un opened parasol

"Only one way to find out? Let's ditch this place"

" Things got a lot more weird for me the second me and Zoey stepped in the museum everyone was starting at us I stared to get a little nervous when I spoke to Zoey

"Um Zoe I'm started to get a little nervous." Zoey almost spoke then she looked quickly shocked and surprised and she stopped that caused me to bump into her

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I am?!" I was confused when she said that, then I quickly saw what she was starting at I was the most shocked there was new exhibit in the museum and I was main attraction to it there was sign if a drawing of me on it that the young man from my dream painted and the sign said " The Black Goddess." I was very confused .

"That girl looks just like you do right now?" Zoey said that to me while I still had the confused look at my face while looking at the sign

"I think that is me? I think my dream was real?" I didn't realize that camera flashes where being flashed from behind us until Zoey turned around

"Ah Aspen?" The moment I turned around the camera flashes increased and we were now the pray for twelve photographers my confused started to turn to worry when I took a step backwards

"Zoey?" Zoey quickly got in front of me with her arms out and she looked a little made

"Hey what do you all think you're doing leave my friend alone you creeps?" Within second the security guard quickly came and took care of the photographers, and the curator came up to us

"I'm so sorry about that ladies this is quite a surprise, even I was surprised." When he said that I stood near Zoey and asked him

"Sir could you tell us more about the Black Goddess?"

"By all means." Was what he said to us as he led us into the exhibit and he was still talking to us

"The Black Goddess first originated in China over a thousand years ago before the ling dynasty, the artist Shen Zhou did these drawing and painting that you see. We believe that these where very first works before he became well known and they were recovered just three week to verified the authenticity."

"Which one is the most valuable?" I asked him that while we were still walking and the people that where in the exhibit where staring at me, then we both stopped at a life size painting.

"That would be this one, Shen Zhou's believe last work before he died." Me and Zoey where surprised at the painting the painting showed me praying with my hands in front of me and from behind was a beautiful landscape of cherry blossoms, the colors where faint in the paint because of its age it even had his signature on the edge of the painting.

"Legend has it that Ching Xi Hung palace held this painting because of its beauty which was supposed to be worth more than the lost treasure, but it a was stolen by a demon that fell in love with the painting and with the Black Goddess."

"A demon?" I was a little surprised when he said that I remember that I saw a dragon demon just before I fell off the cliff and woke up The curator started to speak to us as he was looking at the painting

"I think there was also a legend about her singing it's said to that it sounds just like angles voices."

"He heard me singing?" I thought that to myself then I spoke to Zoey

"Zoey can we leave I don't know how much more I can take?"

"Can we go out the back way since Aspen is now a target for the vulture photographers outside?" Zoey asked that to the curator, he allowed it and showed us the back way so that we could avoid the camera. There was a promise we had to keep and that was going to look at the antique shop that Jade's Uncle owned, we walked around for thirty minutes until we found the place Jade was sitting at the front door.

"Aspen, Zoey you two made it."

"Well we had a little trouble at the museum we'll explain it later?" Zoey answered her question then Jade opened the door

"Cool, come on in." We did what Jade told us and went in the store and Jade said to us

"Welcome to Uncle's rare finds ladies." Me and Zoey where looking around the store, I head a door open that caught my attention. I saw an old Chinese man coming out the door, he had small eyes hidden behind spectacles that sat precariously on his hawk nose. His long face drawn down in a permanent frown of disapproval, he wore a simple white shirt with a yellow woolen cardigan and baggy trousers. When he saw me and Zoey he said to us.

"Welcome to Uncle's rare finds, you must be the two girls Jade mention correct?" I answered his question when I put a book back on the shelve

"Um yes?"

"JACKIE WE HAVE CUSTOMERS MAKE TEA!" he screamed that out loud for the whole store he hear he looked back at me and smiled

"Your appearance looks familiar somehow? I'm not sure where but I really like it. Could you come closer please?" I was a little confused while I walking over to him, he look at my eyes and was very surprised.

" Uncle has never seen eyes with this color before truly rare." I nervously smiled while I spoke to him

" Oh um thank you."

"Hey Aspen check it out." I looked over at Zoey that was holding a vase with a green dragon pattern o it

"I think this'll look great in the living room?" I looked over at the old man and asked him

"You would happen to have a tea set would you?"

"We got this." Jade held a gold dragon design oriental tea pod in her hand

"Plus the other stuff that comes with it." I smiled when I looked closer at it and I carefully took it out of jades hands

"This is beautiful how much is it?"

"$400." Was what I heard from the old man Zoey yelled at him and said while she took the pod out of my hands

"$400 you can't be serious?" a man come out of one of the doors with a tray of tea on it he had thick black hair and well in shape along with warm brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue jumper and beige trousers, he looked over to the old man and said to him

" Uncle I have the tea."

"Jackie tell the girl why the tea set is $400." The man that was called Jackie looked over to Zoey since to see her holding the pot

"Ah that is a rare twenty four karat gold dragon tea set handmade it's over two hundred years old." He quickly noticed me and he barely look surprised

"The Black Goddess?" When he said that I said to him

"So you went to the museum too huh?" Jackie puts down the tray on the counter and answered my question

"Actually I was the one who found the painting and brought them to the museum, I'd never imagined that the art would come to life?" I walked over to him and picked up one of the tea cups

"I got that a lot today especially with the photographers, I hated that part the most."

"Yeah we had to ask the curator to go through the back to get away from those volutes." Zoey said that while she took a cup of tea as well and placed the dragon pot on the counter as well and took a few sips from the tea cup then Jade said to me

"So you like the main attraction for the museum freaky."

"That's not the half of it." Before I continued speak a took a few sips from the tea cup as well

"And what do you mean by that?" The old man asked me that question as soon as I released my lips from the cup and I answered him

"Well I don't know if any of you would believe me or not I don't believe it myself but it happened."

"Trust me we've seen some pretty crazy stuff whatever it is shoot. "When Jade said that I took a deep breath and exhaled it out when I spoke

"Okay I traveled through time in my dreams and met the artist Shen Zhou in his younger years, and I don't know how?" After I said that Zoey said to me

"Hey that might explain why you were on a thousand year old painting, you wanted a paranormal experience and you got it."

"Um you say you didn't know how or why you time traveled? Is there anything else?" Instead of me Zoey answered his question

"Well the curator said that the most famous prorate was supposed to be more valuable than the lost treasure of Ching Xi Hung and that a demon stole it because he fall in love with the beauty of the painting. That's pretty much it?"

"I hope that demon is long gone?"

"Me and Zoey stayed at the shop for an hour we bought the vase and the tea set at a great price of $250 for all of it, we rushed back to our apartment before it got really dark. When we got back we were happy to see that no one broke in and stole everything, I place the bag that had the tea set on the counter while I took my headdress off along with my long elf ears and Zoey asked me while she set down the vase

"Going to take a soak?" I answered her question while I took off my wig relieving my real hair color which was black that went to my shoulders and I had bangs that covered my whole forehead.

"Yeah after the day I've had I'm going to need it?" I started to walk to my bedroom and put my headdress and my wig on my bed while I was taking off my makeup with makeup remover I heard Zoey speak to me

"It could be way worse, if the whole city found out about that smoking hot body of yours Aspen like they did in Colorado."

"Yeah don't remind me of that, I hated that kind of attention." I said that to her once I finished taking off all my makeup and getting my summer pajamas out of my dresser.

"And I hate to repeat it here in a new city." Once I had everything I started to walk to the bathroom and Zoey was still talking to me while she was getting a soda out of the fridge

"I swear Aspen if I had your body I'd show it off I don't understand why you don't want to do that instead you wear dresses and outfits that don't show off?" She heard the bathroom door open and close then heard the water going off

"Well I don't have the confidence like you do Zoe."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie Chan adventures Fan Fiction

"Chapter 2. Stolen art."

"It was a Saturday so I wanted to sleep in a little before eleven, just when it turned nine in the morning Zoey quickly busted out my door and started yelling at me.

"ASPEN, ASPEN GET UP!" I was screaming in shock when she yelled that out to me I my hair was a little messy and I quickly stood up from my bed while I was holding my bed sheets to my chest

"What? W-what's going on what time is it?"

"Forget the time you need to see this hurry." Zoey said that to me when she ran back to the living room with the TV turned on I quickly got out of bed and went to the living room, to see at the TV the news was on and it was about the museum we went too yesterday.

" Just last night Shen Zhou's most valuable art piece The Black Goddess in spring was stolen all the other remain in the museum it was just the one was taken." I was a little surprised at what the reporter said

"Stolen?" I whispered that to myself as the reporter was still talking into his microphone

"There were no signs of forced entry in or out of the museum, though it is odd that one painting was taken? We're here with the curator of the museum to tell us more about the painting." Me and Zoey where a little surprised to see the curator from yesterday on TV and he started to talk into the microphone

"From what we found out about the painting was that it was the very last piece from Shen Zhou before he died, legend has it that it captured the hearts of men who looked upon the painting and was even hung in the palace of Ching Xi Hung. The beauty of the painting was supposed to be more valuable than the lost treasure so the legend says, and odd enough just yesterday a young lady came to the museum and she look exactly like The Black Goddess. Even I was shocked to see her, her friend was a little protective of her." Before he continued speaking Zoey turned off the TV with the remote

"That's nothing." She walked over to the counter and held out a newspaper showing me the front page

"No way?" I said that when I looked at the newspaper, it showed me in yesterday's attire in front of The Black Goddess exhibit that was taken by all those photographers and the title of it said "Art Work Come To Life." I quickly took the newspaper from Zoey's hands and looked at it while she was talking to me

"Well you look almost like a completely different person, so we should be safe? If anyone found out what you really looked like under the wig you were wearing we would be in serious trouble."

"Who would go through all the trouble to steel just one painting? And why?" I asked that too Zoey with a serious and confused look on my face while I was still looking at the front of the newspaper

"I haft to admit Shendu this is quite a surprise you went through the trouble of getting just this painting?" Valmot said that to the dragon statue that was hanging on the while he was looking at the stolen painting the was leaning on the wall.

"I must say it's quite a beautiful painting if I do say so myself?" While he was talking he looked at Shendu and asked him

"Is there something special about this painting you just had to have?"

"This painting original belong to me before I was turned to a statue, I simple wanted to possess it once more even in the state that I'm in." Was the answer he gave Valmot, not picked up today's newspaper and was surprised when he looked at the front page of it.

"I think this might inters you Shendu, the painting's model is alive and breathing." Right after he said that she showed Shendu the front page of the painting then Shendu spoke out

"So she didn't die after all how interesting?"

"You want me to look into it?" Valmot asked Shendu that question and gave him his answer

"See to it that you do, Valmont."

"I was laying my face on the coffee table while I was grunting, Zoey sighed while she was making coffee.

"Come on Aspen you can't change the past now what's done is none?" I barely looked up at her when she placed a cup of coffee right in front of my face and I said to her

"Yeah that's easy for you to say you're not the one's who's face is all over the newspaper and the news."

"And now you can't wear the dress out in public again." Zoey said that too me while she was drinking her own cup of coffee, stood while I lifted my own cup off the table and I said to her

"I know it sucks I really like the look I created with that dress now I can't use it anymore." Right after I said that Zoey said to me

"Aspen you've got loads of other cute dresses you can wear, it's not the end of the world you know? Get off your butt and go job hunting again there's bound to be a place where you can work that doesn't creep you out?" Just after she said that I sighed, then I looked at her with a shy smile on my face

"Could you help me pick out an outfit?"

"It felt like forever finding a good outfit for job hunting even Zoey had to really think through it, she didn't want me wearing a wig but she approved of the doll makeup. I could go really extrema with the dress sadly, I had to find something that looked a little normal. Zoey finally found an outfit that would be fine it was actually one of her outfits, a black preppy ruffle pull-on gallus skirt. The shirt was white Lady Bowknot Baby Collar Long Sleeve OL Chiffon Button Shirt with a thin black tie on it, the socks that I wanted to wear with it and approved where black cat spandex socks with black and white bow flat Mary Jane shoes.

"Wow Aspen I almost forgot how well you look in normal cloths?" Her smiled quickly turned to worried when one of the buttons on the shirt came undone due to my bust size and I looked at her with a disappointing look on my face

"Get the tape again."

"Once all that was taken care of with the tape I left our apartment to look for a job at that was around the area of the apartment complex. I had my purse and phone on me of course It was hard finding a job that would hiring right away, I was happy to see that no one recognized me. I had a few head turn when I walked past some people only to comment on how pretty I was, I didn't mind how I looked now it was weird for me not wearing a wig it felt like I was still the same with a wig I feel like a for confident person. Just while I was walking my phone started to go off I looked through my purse and answered it as soon as I held it in my hand

"Hey what up Zoe?"

"So how's the job hunting going?" I sighed when she said that to me and I answered her back

"Terrible, I haven't found one place that doesn't hire on the spot. If I don't find a job soon I won't be able to pay my part in next month rent, and I don't want you paying the whole thing I'll feel bad about myself."

"We're living in San Fransisco Aspen there bound to be several places that hire on the spot, hopefully they'll pay well?" Was what I heard Zoey say to me and I answered her back

"Yeah I hope so too?" Before I continued speaking Zoey spoke to me

"Listen Aspen if you can't find a job I can put in a good word to my boss about hiring you?"

"That would be great Zoe, but I want that to be a last resort of I can't find anything for now I'll just keep looking."

"Alright good luck." I smiled when I heard that and I said to her

"Thanks see ya later."

Zoey hung up her phone and smiled

"That's Aspen for ya, I'm so happy she asked me to be roommates with her." She looked over to the newspaper that was on the counter

"I might as well see what else is on the newspaper? I only looked at the front." Right after she said that she walked over to the counter and picked up the newspaper and turned to the next page, it revealed a picture of her defending me at the museum in one of the paragraph lines. She was very shocked at the sight of it

"Wait I'm in the newspaper too? This isn't good." Right after she said that she started to read what was written on the paragraph

"This young woman was seen with the living Black Goddess and was very protective of her, if any other of the reporters go too close she might have attacked."

"They were right about the attacking part, if any of our friends where here they would have done the same thing. Aspen's sister would have really freed the beast on them in they continued taking pictures of her baby sister."

"I just hope things don't turn out horrible, Aspen hates being the center of attention. The last thing she wants is to be locked in our apartment."

I was standing in front of Uncle's rare finds, I barely looked around and looked back at the shop

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try?" Right after I said that I opened the door that made the bell on it ring the old man turned around from the counter and spoke to me

"Welcome to Uncle's rare finds." Right after he said that I started to walk up to him as I was talking

"Hi I don't know you remember but I was in here yesterday with my friend Zoey we bought a tea set and a vase here." I saw that the old man was a little confused when he got a closer look at me he noticed my eyes and answered me with a calm while as he stepped back

"It is you, you look like completely different person compared to yesterday, so what can uncle do for you?" I was started to get a little nervous as I answered his question

" Um well you see I was looking for a job, so far I haven't found one the hired right on the spot, then I remembered this place and I forgot to ask you."

"So you want to work here at Uncles yes?" He said that with a curious look on his face that actully send a little shiver down my spin

"This old man is starting to give me the creeps." I thought that to myself I nervously smiled and answered him

"Um yes I do I'm very experienced in cleaning, and I'm pretty certain I can get a lot of people in here easy. It wouldn't be the first for me." Right after I said that he asked me

"hm what was your name again?"

"It's Aspen." Just after I said that the old man held a broom right in front of me that caught my surprised and he said to me

"Start sweeping then." When I took the broom I was so confused when I spoke

"Can I call my friend first to tell her I'll be home late?" While he spoke to me he went in the back

"Go right ahead Aspen I'll be in my studies."

"You want me to make you some coffee?" I yelled that out to him while I was dialing a few digits on my phone and I heard him say to me

"That would be fine thanks." Just after he said that Zoey answered my called and said to him

"Hey so you found a job yet you want me to call my boss?"

"Actually I found one, it's that antique shop we were at yesterday. I'm working right now." I could tell over the phone at she was happy

"That's great to hear and knowing your reputation that place will be swarming with customers just to see you like your old job." I was annoyed when she said that to me

"Don't push it Zoe."

"You know it's true the mangers practically pegged you to stay since you were making the store so much money."

"Bye Zoey." I said that to her just before I hung up my phone

"Before I actually started cleaning I had to make the old man's coffee he showed me where the kitchen was and I knew what to do next. While I was making the coffee I could help but heard the old man talking to someone, just as I was pouring the coffee pot into a cup I felt someone presents from behind me and I knew who that presents belonged too.

"Hello Jade nice to see you again." When I put the pod down I turned to look at her and she was very surprised that I knew it was her

"Whoa you didn't even turn around how did you know it was me?" I smiled when she said that to me and I answered her question

"I've always been good at that for some reason." While Jade was talking she quickly went up to me while I held the cup of coffee in my hand

"So I just heard from Uncle he hired you huh?" I answered her question while we were walking out of the kitchen

"I was surprised myself, I'm happy I can start paying haft the rent to my apartment."

"So is this what you really look like Aspen?" Was the question she answered me and I answered her

"Sadly it is, Zoey said I needed to dress a little more normal if I was going job hunting I had to borrow one of her outfits since I didn't have any regular cloths." Jade was a little confused after I spoke and she said

"Sadly? What do you mean by sadly?" I barely looked at her when I answered her question

"Well you might not believe it but I don't really see myself as beautiful in any way unless I dress up like the way I did yesterday."

"Why would Aspen think that way about herself? Even the way she is now she's still beautiful." Jade thought that to herself, then I gave jade the coffee and said to her

"Here you give this to your Uncle I got to get sweeping." Just after I said that I went ahead back to the front.

"The rest of the was alright, I had to clean and dust off all the antiques. I know matter not to break anything or go too fast I clean what I could with a lot of care and I had tiny hands, which is perfect for cleaning. The old man was impressed on how well I could clean and he didn't yell at me yet so I was in the clear so far, his nephew Jackie later told me about the pay and I was alright with it. I asked him if he didn't mind me dressing up a little too attracted customers and he didn't mind it all, I was very happy about that.

"Hey Aspen can I ask you something?" Jade spoke to me while I was cleaning off the counter

"Sure shoot?"

"Would it be alright if I had a little sleep over at your place?" When I heard her say that I didn't look at her while I spoke

"I don't mind at all, you're going to haft to ask your uncle about that."

"JACKIE!" Jade yelled out that name and Jackie came in the room

"Jade what is it?" Jade smiled and answered his question

"Can I spend that night Aspen's place tonight?" Jackie looked at me and I smiled at him

"Me and Zoey would mind at all, we gave a guest bed room I'm sure Jade would just love." Just seconds after I said that Jade went upstairs

"I'll pack up stuff."

"Jade clean your room first before you pack."

"So have you found anything Valmont?" Shendu asked Valmont that question and he answered him

"Yes I have, it was a little difficult. By looking through the face recognitions of the girl's friend I was able to get the Intel."

"Tell me everything."

"Alright." Valmont murmured as he turned to his computer on his desk and brought up a file and began reading it

"The girl's name is Aspen, Aspen Luna Lockwood. Quite a unique name if I might add? Born in Colorado and moved here to San Francisco three weeks ago with one Zoey Winchester. Her Father is General Michel Lockwood from the United states military army General, and her step mother is a doctor at the hospital in Colorado."

"Step?" Was what Shendu repeated and Valmont answered his question while he was still reading

"Oh apparently Aspen's real mother tried to killer when she was a child by strangling her saying that amalgamations kept constantly appearing after Aspen was born. She was quickly send to an assaying asylum and she hung herself shorty after saying that those spirits where cursing her for trying to killer her daughter." He looked over to the stolen painting and started speaking

"Quite horrible isn't it Shendu?" He looked at the computer and continued reading

"Also it would seem that she has an older sister one Holly Lockwood student at Harvard Collage, going her master's degree. Though her father maybe a problem being an Army General?"

"Jade was at mine and Zoey's apartment she looked around as soon as she stepped in, while she was caring her bag she brought."

"Wow I can't believe you two live here without anyone telling you what to do how did you convince your parents to do this?"

"Convince?" I repeated that when I closed the door and Zoey interrupted me while she was getting a bottle of sake out of the cabinets

"We're in out twenties, we can do what we want." Jade was very shocked to hear that when she spoke she looked directly at me

"You're in your twenties? I thought you were I don't know sixteen?" Zoey answered her question when she put the bottle on the coffee table along with two small sake cups

"You'd be surprised how often Aspen gets mistaken for her teens, I mean she is 5'3 after all and she staying that way."

"Alright, alright I think she gets it?" I said that to her when I sat down on the couch then Jade asked Zoey

"So your twenty also right?"

"I'm twenty two years old, I try to keep myself young but I can only pull off the nineteen look, I'm only a few months older than Aspen." Was the answer she gave Jade while she was pouring the two cups with sake after she finished pouring I started to talk to Jade while I picked up one of the cups

"So Jade why don't you tell us about yourself while you're here?" When I said that I took a sip of the sake while Jade was talking

"Boy where do I begin? Well my Uncle Jackie is an archaeologist , but sometimes he out working for the government." Zoey sat down next to me while she took one glug of her sake up and said to Jade

"Really?" While Jade was still talking Zoey poured herself another cup

"Well, Jackie is often sent out on top secret missions around the world. It's all hush hush. Totally top secret but Jackie is so cool. He's actually currently trying to find ancient magic talismans."

"Magic talismans?" I repeated that while Zoey poured more sake in my cup

"Yeah, he's up agenized these bad guys called the dark hand, they want the talismans for evil, but Jackie is always there to kick their butts, then and the shadow ninjas."

"So is she telling the truth?" Jade was a little confused when she heard Zoey say that to me and I answered her question while I looked over at Jade

"Surprisingly she is." Jade quickly spoke to me just after I said that

"Of course I was telling the truth, you're the first one that's actually believed me." Zoey smiled while she barely wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind me

"You see Jade Aspen's eyes can do more than just see, for some reason she can tell if a person is lying or telling the truth. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul." Zoey released her arms on me and leaned back on the couch before taking another sip of the sake I place my cup on the table before I stood up and spoke to Zoey

"Zoe easy on the sake remember, we have our limits you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Was what Zoey said to me I looked at Jade and said to her

"Shall I show you to the guest room?" Jade picked up her bag again and said to me

"Yes please." Jade followed me to the guest bed room when I opened the door and turned on the lights Jade was very happy when she went in the room was in a nicely refurbished like something from a three star hotel room but there where four book shelves that where filled with manga book

"This room is great, and you've got as much book as Uncle does?"

"Oh no this manga's are only for the guest bed room, there's a lot more in Zoey's room including DVD's and a lot more too." Was what I told her and she was a little surprised by that once she put her stuff on the bed I gave her the tour of out apartment while Zoey fell asleep on the couch, she was very shocked to see Zoey's room what I was seeing she's never seen an anime themed room before. I warned her not to touch her weapons that she had out mostly her swords, then I showed her my room.

"Wow your room is really beautiful?" She said that when she went in and looked up at the chandelier

"You have great taste Aspen, this is the nicest bed room I've ever seen." A smell quickly caught her attention she saw that I was burring insets on my dresser and I placed them back in the bottle

"Insets you like those?" When I heard Jade say that I looked at her

"These are special it keeps my room safe for my own pretention."

" Protection what do you need protecting from?" As soon as Jade said that I walked over to my bed and sat down on it while I spoke to her

"For as long as I can remember I've been able to attract spirits, these blessed insets help keep them away. Like Zoey said before my eyes are special they can see things that normal humans can see."

"That's pretty cool."

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE GIRL!" I yelled at that her with a serious look on my face as I was talking to her "I didn't say it was good thing, my sight isn't always a good thing I attract things that aren't pleasant."

"If what she's saying is true I don't think I want to know what would happen if the Shadowkhan would do?" Jade thought that to herself when she saw how serious I was and I was barely trembling in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie Chan adventures Fan Fiction

Chapter 3. The demon and magic part 1

" Jade wanted to know how long I've been able to see spirits, I told her my sister and my father both have the site just like me. I didn't want to tell her about my real mother, I didn't have much memory of her. All I remember was the feeling of her hands wrapped around my small young neck, I barely have any memory of her face and I want it to keep it that way. Me and Jade had to put Zoey in her bed cause she drank too much and passed out on the couch while watching another horror movie, Jade wanted to watch it I told her that watching a horror movie before you sleep wasn't a good idea. Jade started up her adventures with her uncle and how a demon possessed her body last week with the help of the sheep talisman and how he tried to trick her uncles in taking him to a place called section 13, Jade was more than happy to stay up me on the other hand wanted to go to bed since it was almost 10pm. I didn't bother taking a shower I just threw off my clothes and slipped into small summer pajamas, I turned off the lights and threw myself on my bed. I forgot to lite new insists before I slept I was too tired to care.

" In my dream I woke up in a large valley of red lilies in the noon sky filled with clouds, I noticed that I had large beautiful angel wings on my back that where so large the tips of the feathers touched the ground and my hair wasn't black in my dream the hair color was a ice cloud blue like a perfect light blue sliver which was a real hair color I was almost shocked at my appearance. I started to walk through the field of flowers, I couldn't help but see some of the flowers I walked past started dying. This caught my attention my wings opened out with the feathers bursting out when my wings opened, I felt a presents and it wasn't friendly.

" These flower die when an intruder is in my dreams, I must have forgotten my insets again?" when I turned around I surprised the field of flowers that was behind me where dead and there was no sign of anyone

" Come on out now." As I was talking I flapped my wings once releasing more of the feathers

" Or I will make you." When I commanded the intruder to come out it did I barely took a step back I recognized that face it was the face of the dragon demon from my dream only this time he was spirit, and the surrounding flowers started to die out more.

" Your that demon arent you the one from before?" Was what I asked him and he answered my question

" Indeed I am, you look quite different from our first encounter Your the first human I've seen with this type of appearance." Right after he said that I spoke to him with a serious look on my face

" And I can tell you have power, but not a lot of it you have no power here demon." Shendu saw the flowers around my started to glow the purest golden glow the quickly surrounded the whole valley and bringing life back to all the dead flowers, the same thing was happening to my wings and my whole entire body and from that above my hand faintly formed a white halo with that of an angel would have.

" WHAT!?"Was what Sendu yelled out to me when I flew up in the sky with the help of my wings and the pedals on the flowers started to fly off, the stems when I held out my hand in front of me and directly at the demon.

"BE GONE!" The second I yelled that loud the glowing increased to the point where it was blinking quickly surrounding the whole entire area of my dream, and that caused me to wake up to jolt up my bed. I was catching my breath when I was holding the sheets close to my chest, I quickly noticed that the whole inside of my room was glowing the same glow then it just stopped the minute I looked round. I held my hand on the right side of my face when I spoke to myself

" This demon is different from the other spirits that entered my dreams, hopefully he knows better not to enter them again?" the other thing I noticed where the ends on my hair where the same color as in my dream, I turned on my desk lamp and looked at my dresser mirror and shock to see my hair had changed to them ice cloud blue color.

" Oh no."

Shendu had forcefully returned to his physical body

" How curious, to think a human was able to push me out, and the glow that wasn't just from her dream it was real magic far good than I've ever encountered. How curious?" Shendu had encounter many chi wizards with the power of good magic but the power I showed him was beyond any good magic, it was far more pure and powerful.

" There was something different about her presents, Something that made her presents irresistible."

" When morning came I didn't want t leave my room, I told Zoey to take jade home instead of me. Once everything was in the clean I got out my secret stash of black hair dye I keep, it took about two hours to color my hair back to black including my eyebrows as well I had to color them black too. I didn't wear any fancy cloths just just a gray sweat shirt and pants, before I put on my shoes my phone started ringing from my dresser I knew who was called so I answered it

" Hey sis I was just thinking about calling you."

" Great to hear Aspen so you found a job?" Was what I heard her say to me and I answered her

" Yeah actually I did at an antique store near china town."

" Antique store? You see any anything a threat to you around that area?"

" No, in fact there's a lot of good magic in the shop the old man that owns it is a good wizard. I'm surprised he didn't realize what I am? That day may come soon? How are things on your part?" Right after I asked that her answered my question

" A couple of annoying spirits here and there, it's worse at the hospitals and down town. And we know the kind Dad sees when he's fighting a war or at one of the training camps."

" Holly dad's not a general for nothing you know some helped dad from not dying and earned him his rank to protect us." I could tell my sister sounded serious when she spoke to me

" Something happened to you didn't it, even over the phone I can tell. What type of spirit did you see?" I sighed before I answered her

" Last night a demon spirit showed up in my dream, the flowers died very quickly. I managed to drive him out but I don't think it's the last I've seen of him? That's not all of it something happened in my dream it was new power of sorts?"

" New power?" Was what she repeated and I started talking to her

" Yes, this power it felt very pure a warm yet powerful glow surrounding me. I'm not sure how to describe it in words correctly to you? I also had wings that looked just like angels and my hair was in it's normal color, when I woke up my saw that my hair turned back." After I said that Holly said to me

" I haven't had something like that happen to me and neither has dad? You want me to come to San Francisco?" I answered her question when I sat down on my bed

" No it's fine Holly really, though I am worried about that demon I think he might figure out that I'm a Slay Vega and if you come here things might get worse. I dont want that to happen." just after I said that she spoke to me

" That might be for the best there aren't that many of us Slay Vega's left, and if this demon is as powerful as you thinking it might increase his power. Try your best to make sure that demon stays away from you."

" Don't worry I will."

" And remember Aspen you have the book dark magic wont touch you so long as you use it, you always needed it more than me."When I heard her say that I barely smiled and said

"The book is safe and so am I I'll talk to you later." After I said that I hung my my phone and place right next to me on my bed

" I wonder if those talismens that Jade told me Zoe have something to do with that demon?" I quickly got off my bed and went over to my nightstand to open a secret compartment from the back of it revealing a very old spell book the skeletonized bodies of two reptiles have been tied or anchored to the front covers of the book

" Abramelin's Grimoire, powerful protection agonized dark magic." I held the book close to me

" Sister Father, please give me your strength to help me fight this demon."

" Before I left I placed the book back in it's secret place, after I did that I left the apartment it took me twenty minutes to get to the antique shop. When I opened the door Jade suddenly ran up too me

" Aspen about time you got here uncle needs help." I was very confused when she said that to me and I asked her

" Why what's wrong?"

" Do you know anything about ancient poisons?" was what she said to me and I answered her

" Yes me and my older sister know a thing or two, I can giver her a call if I dont know one." Jade smiled when I said that too her

" Great then you can come help." Jade exclaimed as she shoved me past her uncle and practically dragged me into the shop

" Poison is not normal, it is magic!" Uncle said that as he closed the door a little too forcefully

" Magic?" Was what I repeated

" Yes." I voice belonged to Jackie I turned around to look at him where he sat in a corner, his head dropped and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

" Valmont lured me to Mount Rushmore, he poisoned me and now...I'm turning to stone." I quickly went over to him and asked

" How long until to spreads to your whole body?"

" According to Valmont, it will take ten hours from now, the only antidote is with him. And he'll only give it to me if I give him the talismans."

" This Valmont doesn't strike me had a magic person, someone gave him that to give to you. This is an ancient spell that turns any living being into stone, it's suppose to go faster but the timing seems to have changed to a more slower pase."

" So then you know what kind of poison this is?" Uncle was the one that asked me that I looked at him and answered his question

" Stone petrifaction, the antidote is a little tricky to make. My older sister Holly is more better at this than me, but it doesn't mean I wont do it. Just promise me one thing from all of you. That none of you will freak out?"

" Um Aspen why would we freak out?" Was what Jade asked me and I answered her

" Because of this." I slowly moved my right arm to the right and from under my feet a quick burst of magic quickly appeared and outside of the shop was completely covered in it from the inside everything was glowing like noen, the three of there where able to see the harmless spirits that I was able too see. Uncle was completely in shock at what he was looking at and he quickly looked at me seeing that one of the spirits nuzzled the side of my face.

" You, your a Slay Vega."

" What's a Slay Vega?" The one that said that was jade while she was looking around and Jackie answered her question

" I believe Slay Vega are used as tools to use any type of magic." Before he continued speak Uncle spoke out

" Yes but they are exstreamly rare to find in the modern world, they have the sight they see things cant see and attract any type of spirit both good and evil. This is good news with Aspen's help we'll be able to find an antidote a lot more faster."

" Like I said before my sister Holly is better at this than me, she more skilled and there's a more I need to learn. And yes she's Slay Vega just like me including my father as well, it goes by generations on my father's side. As Uncle said there aren't that many of us left."

" I help with the little spirits with the books looking through the pages I myself was looking through some of my spell books I wasn't using my hands to turn the pages the pages where turned by themselves, while that was going on Uncle was making his own antidotes for Jackie so far nothing worked, the spirit that nuzzled me the one that looked like a flying intransigently wrapped itself around Jackie barely fusing it's energy to him making him a little stable for the time being. Jade was being teased by a couple of fairies she bothered.

" I told you not to bother, didn't I Jade?" Was what I said to her while I was still looking through the book and she yelled out to me

" Aspen please." I signed when she said that too me I barely turned my head back when I spoke

" Alright enough I think the girl got the message?" Just after I said that the fairies stopped teasing her and flew to me I was still speaking but I wasn't looking behind me

" Your lucky that there none of the spirits are evil, that would have been worse for you."

" ASPEN HOW IS THE ANTIDOTE!" Uncle yelled that too me and I answered him while the fairies where braiding my hair one by one

" I think I almost found it." I still spoke out but it was too the fairies

" Please get me the ingredients, I need to start right away." When I said that the fairies flow out the store and Jade started to talk to me

" So Aspen your family are this Slay Vega's? That's pretty cool?"

" Yes but my stepmother doesn't know about my father's family." Was what I said to her while a page was being turned and Jade asked me

" Step what..." before she continued speaking one of the little spirits quickly came up to her and quickly covered her mouth and it whispered in Jade's ear

" Do not speak about Aspen's real mother, it's forbidden it brings dark magic and un balance too Aspen and those around her directly. Do you understand?" Jade simply nodded yes then the spirit released Jade's mouth and flew directly too me

" Forbidden huh? I'm going to half to remember well." Jade said that to herself when she slowly started to back away from me and went back to help uncle.


End file.
